The Voices of History
by phoenixyfriend
Summary: She's never been alone. Never.


She wasn't alone.

Not… not really.

_Ignore him, Historia._

She was _never_ alone.

**Oh, so I'm not allowed to talk to her at all now?**

They were always there.

You don't exactly have the best track record with keeping kids sane.

Always.

o.o.o.o.o

Who… who was that woman?

You knew her. One of the voices offered.

No… no, she didn't.

_You did, actually. I'm not sure why we remember when you don't._

**But how did she do it? There was obviously something going on when she tapped her forehead against Historia's.**

Tell us when you figure it out, why don't you?

What were they even talking about…?

_Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it._

o.o.o.o.o

**You can do better than this, Historia. I know you can. You know you can. We all know you can.**

Historia struggled to push herself to her feet.

She's been training for hours. Let the poor kid rest a little.

**I've trained more students than the two of you combined. I know when someone's been pushed too far. And Historia's still holding back.**

She couldn't do it.

**Then what's the use of training you?**

Of the voices, this was the one she liked least—

**I don't care whether you like me, Historia. I care about whether or not you're capable of surviving. Whether you're worth training.**

—but he was also the one whose respect she most needed to gain—

**Then why aren't you trying? You want to get your mother's attention. You want to be a kind and gentle. You want to be a lady. You want people to like you. But you also want to make sure you can survive, don't you?**

—which was why she needed to _get up_.

She shoved herself to her feet.

**Good girl.**

The other voices grumbled in the background, clearly unhappy.

o.o.o.o.o

"No!"

Historia's eyes widened, incapable of even crying. She couldn't, just… no, no, no, not her mother, not her—

_You can heal her, if you hurry. I taught you how, remember?_

**She'll never get there in time. She can't fight off all these men, and you know they'll restrain her if she tries.**

As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right. She's still young, and there's too many people. Moreover, we don't know what kind of political clout this man has, and if the authorities find out he died here—

—_He doesn't need to die—_

—Or even got hurt, they'll come down and probably eradicate the grandparents.

**Besides,** the darkest voice spoke, **It's too late by now, anyway. And imagine the uproar that would have happened if they'd seen her using **_**chakra**_**.**

Historia hadn't said a thing.

And soon, she wouldn't be Historia anymore at all.

o.o.o.o.o

You've got a good eye. Not my type, but that chick you keep following around is quite the catch.

_Stop teasing the poor girl._

Christa (that was her name now, after all) couldn't help but notice how her body seemed to grow warmer, how she felt lighter, when she talked to Ymir. The teasing, however, she could do without.

Especially since she didn't really get what they were going for.

You were never this soft on kids before.

_Of course I was, just not after… not after Dan._

Ah.

Christa didn't know what they were talking about (they often referenced a past she wasn't sure existed; they were voices in her head, not _people_), but she didn't really care, either.

She had a _friend._

Oh, you really _are_ that young and innocent. I can't wait for you to figure it out.

o.o.o.o.o

Christa held her arms clutched to her chest, trying to gain some semblance of control over herself.

_Breathe._

She was trying to.

C'mon, sweetheart. You've been training to kill these things for three years, and you were one of the best in the class, and we've been training you even longer. You can do this.

Trost was down, the Titans were here, she couldn't—

**Historia.**

She flinched.

**How much have you trained?**

"A lot."

**How good are you at what you've trained in?**

"Decent."

**How likely is it that for every minute you spend here, another of your comrades dies?**

"…Very."

**Do you want to be known as a coward?**

"No!"

**Then **_**fight them**_**.**

"…Yes, sir!"

**Good girl.**

o.o.o.o.o

She'd helped them! She'd helped Jean and Reiner and Armin, and even if it was only bringing them the horse she'd found, it was something.

Although Armin's head…

_You can do it._

But they'd always told her to keep the things they taught her _secret_.

_Do you trust them?_

Well… Jean wasn't bad, and Reiner was nice to everyone, and she and Armin got along well…

_Do you trust them?_ The lone female voice repeated.

…Yes. Yes, she did.

"Armin? Let me see that bandage on your head…"

o.o.o.o.o

It had been Annie.

By the gods…

It had been Annie.

There are always a few bad eggs in the bunch. At least she seemed like she didn't enjoy betraying you.

_Oh?_

You saw those tears, same as I did. The girl's not happy about whatever it is that she's had to do.

_True. Better than our own group's track record._

**You two have always been so bitter.**

Christa was struggling to get a grasp on the situation, and the commentary wasn't helping.

Sorry, brat. We'll stop.

She shuddered. This wasn't her fight. It wasn't. She would have to wait, same as everyone else, for Eren, and Mikasa, and Armin, and the older Survey Corps members, to finish it all.

o.o.o.o.o

She held onto the edge of the castle, eyes wide as Ymir tore through the Titans below with horrifying ease.

Well, that was unexpected.

**But **_**how?**_ The darkest voice was fuming. **So many of these "shifters," and the only information we seem to have on them is that a single one of them **_**may**_** have been the result of some injection.**

Ymir… Ymir was losing…

_If you could bother try to understand it from a point other than that of a mad scientist—_

—**I am not **_**mad**_**, but **_**enlightened**_**—**

Both of you, pay attention to—

Ymir was dying…

Do you feel that or not?!

_What in all the hells is—_

**Oh. Oh, isn't this just—**

hELp mE

Historia _screamed._

Her body felt like it was on fire, and from the reactions of the people around her, there was a visible reaction on the outside as well.

Then it ended, and for the first time in forever, her head was completely, totally, blessedly… empty.

She looked up, hands still clutched to her chest from where she'd pressed them to her heart in a futile attempt to smother the flames.

The figures stood before her. Imposing, adult, and achingly familiar in a way she couldn't pinpoint, because she _knew_ she'd never seen them before.

The second they spoke, she understood why.

"Well, I can't say I thought this would happen." The tallest one was examining his hands. He had white hair, spiky and wild, and strange red markings below his beady eyes. _She knew him._

"Did any of us?" The woman, shortest of the three, snorted, shifting her clothes to cover her more, and making sure that none of her _remarkable_ assets were spilling out, nor would they should she need to move. Below a strange purple diamond, her eyes were honey brown, and her blonde hair was in low pigtails. _She knew her._

"Well, I'd certainly considered the possibility, just not very much." The final one spoke, his voice oily and strangely hypnotic, a smirk in every word. His skin was white, barring where it turned purple above his yellow eyes, and his straight black hair reached down to his waist. _She knew him._

"You… you're the voices. The ones that were…" Christa put a hand to her mouth, not sure whether she should be relieved or terrified.

"Yes, Historia." The woman turned to her and winked. "But now that we're out, for whatever reason, let's see if we can do as you asked, eh?"

"We're saving your little crush." The white-haired man laughed. "Oh, it's going to be fun to stretch these old muscles again."

"Do try to see if you can immobilize a few of the enemy." The pale man muttered, already drifting over to the hip-high wall and leaping onto it with far more grace than anyone should have been capable of. "I'd like to see what I can find now that I can… interact more directly."

"Of course you do." The other two muttered, joining him on the stone to stare down at the Titans, silently building battle plans that would take out the Titans without harming Ymir, knocking down the buildings, or killing so many that there wouldn't be any left to study.

"Christa…" Reiner's voice was quiet, but it carried. "Who are those people?"

Historia gulped. "They… they've lived in my head since I was young. I can't remember a time when they weren't there. They were known as the best warriors in their old world. The best, and most eccentric, sealer. The best, and angriest, doctor. The best, and maddest, scientist."

"Jiraiya. Tsunade. Orochimaru."

Historia stared, eyes wide, as the three leapt off of the building, light flaring about them as chakra entered the air for the first time in centuries, the first time since the fall of the elemental nations.

"They are the Legendary Sannin."

"And they will save us."

o.o.o.o.o

**A/N: I… have no excuse. You can figure out who's saying what, easily.**

**Any OOC-ness can be put down to the situation. Historia's grown up with these three in her head, so she's been changed, mentally, as a result.**

**And I have my own feelings regarding how Orochimaru should be portrayed, which most people find rather counterintuitive, but… I feel like he would be able to motivate and train children much better than Jiraiya or Tsunade, because he's trained and manipulated so many before.**

**No jokes about pedophilia. None. Don't you dare even try.**

**Ja ne,**

**Phoenix **


End file.
